One Moment's Despair
by Shimbo-kun
Summary: Everything we fought for, has been taken away. Lucci killed Robin, and now I refuse to be a pirate. The only thing left, is to take my own life because of my uselessness.
1. Despair

Title: One Moment's Despair

Author: Me (Jace)

Summary: Luffy is about to defeat Lucci when despair strikes. Literally. Lucci destroyed Luffy's pride even though he lost his life.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy.

**Chapter One : Despair **

As Luffy and Leopard Lucci gasp for breath, they both knww who will be victor of the fight. Lucci knowing this becomes rampant and roars out, "Straw Hat, even if you defeat me I'll take away everything you were fighting for. I'll take this bitch's life!"

Luffy saw Lucci raise his arm in preparation for his Shigan and lunged for him. But Luffy never made it. Lucci's finger penetrated Robin's skin, stabbing her heart and in the last few seconds of her life, Robin thanked Luffy for everything. Without knowing it Luffy shed tears, tears of anger and sorrow and everything in between.

"You bastard...You took away my **NAKAMA, **you took Robin's life. How dare you," Luffy stammered in between sobs. "**HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!**"

Lucci realizing his mistake ran for his life because he knew what was next, his inevitable death.

Luffy turned Gear Second and reached him in no time and punched him in the gut, making Lucci spill blood. He then kicked him in the air and sent his leg flying upwards hitting him in the face then kicking the back of his head sending him back down to the ground. Luffy then started punching Lucci nonstop breaking the ground and long after Lucci was cold and dead.

Luffy exasperatedly walked to Robin's lifeless body and tipped his hat covering his face. Luffy then took off his hat and placed it on Robin's head and picked her up and took her to the almost dead Going Merry.

_One Day Later_

The Straw Hats arrived at a new island called 'Flight 7' where Luffy buried Robin. As he was closing the opening, he placed his hat on her head and covered her face, just as a single tear fell from his eyes.

"I no longer have the right to be a pirate, much less a captain now that Robin is gone," Luffy recited to the Straw Hats on the substitute ship Franky made for them. "I let Robin die and now that I can no longer protect my nakama, I am of no use to you."

Immediately after this everybody started shouting and yelling about the this and the that and who knows what. But Luffy had made up his mind, which would not be changed. Luffy would now retire from his position as a pirate and a captain.

"Tomorrow I will leave this ship, along with you guys, to start a new life..." but he was cut short by Nami smacking him bellowing, "What are you saying! We have all risked our lives more than once for our dreams and now your saying that you are leaving. Luffy, you can't leave us, we need you as you need us."

"She's right Luffy," Zoro replied in a hoarse voice. "We've gone through a lot together and now calling it quits is not acceptable. Remember that you have to become the Pirate King and I the Strongest Swordsmen in the world."

"Luffy, but your our backbone..." said the small reindeer, Chopper.

"Don't you idiots get it! I couldn't protect Robin so what guarantee do you have that I can protect you, my other nakama! If I couldn't protect her and I can't protect you, I'm useless, much less the captain of this ship."

"Luffy," Franky began, "We don't need you to protect us. We each are strong enough to watch our own backs, but face it, without you, this crew would undoubtedly crumble."

"Just shut up! Shut up and give me some space!" Luffy said as he ran towards the men's sleeping quarters.

_They don't understand me. I love those guys but what can I do if I can't protect my subordinates as captain? Robin who threw her life away to ensure ours, who lost her life because I couldn't protect her, is now deceased. I let one of my nakama die right in front of me, and I still could not do anything._

_They don't know how it is to cope with the feelings I am feeling. The war I declared against the World Government, was all for naught if she's not here. So my presence could bring death to all my nakama just because of that. _

A tear fell down Luffy's stern face, _I'm useless. I'm a threat to the very people I care about. I am a monstrosity. And worst of all is that because of me, my nakama's dreams will never come true. I should just get it over with and slit my throat..._

"Luffy! Oi Luffy!" Zoro shouted, "Get your ass out here NOW!"

"What if I don't want to!" Luffy retorted. At that Zoro cut through the door to the room and announced, "I challenge you to a Davy Back Fight!"

Luffy's mouth dropped to the floor when he heard this. There was no way Zoro could beat him, even if Zoro was incredibly strong. "Stop talking shit!" Luffy retorted, "

You know damn well you could never beat me."

"Who said I was the only one to fight you? We all are you shitty rubber-man.The conditions are that we fight one battle, all of us, against you. If we win you will stay as our captain but if we lose you are free to do as you please." Zoro replied calmly. "The battle is, "COMBAT"!

A/N: Did you like? Did you like my ending? I hope you guy's know what a Davy Back Fight cuz if you don't imma be HELLA pissed. So next chapter should be out if I get the right number of comments and I don't mind criticism!

1 Shigan – Finger Gun

2 Franky – He is now an addition to the Straw Hats.


	2. The Davy Back Fight Begins! and Ends?

**Title**: One Moment's Despair

**Author:** Me (Jace, Shimbo-kun, whichever you prefer)

**Summary**: Luffy is about to defeat Lucci when despair strikes. Literally. Lucci destroyed Luffy's pride even though he lost his life.

**Genre:** Angst, Tragedy, Action, Adventure.

**Chapter Two: Davy Back Fight Begins! And Ends? You've Convinced Me!**

Luffy stood up at this comment. "So you all will leave me alone if I defeat you guys."

"Yeah." Zoro replied short and sweet as always that demonic bastard.

"Fine, I accept. Where are the guns?" Luffy asked the smirking Zoro. "Right here, Luffy," Franky replied.

Luffy walked out onto the deck and had a strange feeling in his gut. Somehow he had the feeling as if he could actually lose to his crew. If that happened he would have to be forced to stay as a captain.

"The fighting grounds are anywhere," Sanji commented. "You ready for this, Sencho – san?"

"Yeah..." but Luffy was cut short as Sanji kicked him right in the gut sending Luffy flying onto the shore. Luffy getting his wits back threw his arms out to catch a nearby tree when he heard somebody screaming "Arms Left!" and bullets struck Luffy. But as Luffy was a rubber man they were about to be sent flying back when Franky yelled, "BURST!"

There was a huge explosion and Luffy fell to the ground swearing at Franky's trickery. But Luffy had no chance to catch his breath as Chopper was about to punch him in the face but Luffy had enough time to jump back, but ended up stepping into some of Usopp's traps. Chopper rammed his head into Luffy's stomach, making him spit blood, when Zoro came out of nowhere and screamed, "San Jyuu Roku Ni Pound Hou!"

Luffy was sent flying as a tremendous force hit him straight on, knocking the air out of him. "Luffy," Zoro started, "We won't allow you to win this battle."

"That's what you say!" Luffy retorted as he sent his fist flying towards Zoro, but he blocked. Luffy then grabbed Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, and pulled himself towards Zoro. Zoro had enough time to narrowly dodge the hit, but he lost his katana because of this.

"Baka!" Sanji screamed as he flew past Zoro, getting ready to strike Luffy. But Luffy had other plans as he yelled, "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" and inflated into a balloon rendering Sanji's attack useless. But Nami came out and struck Luffy with the end of her Perfect Clima Tact, sending Luffy flying once again. "When hot air and cold air meet, they make a dangerous explosion of destructive pressure." Nami retorted.

"Damn bitch," Luffy swore as Sanji once again came at him, outraged at him because of Luffy calling Nami a bitch. Sanji attempted a kick in the face but Luffy dodged and kicked him into the sky with a Gomu Gomu no Ono.

Luffy then ran towards the nearby Chopper sending his leg to Chopper shouting, "Gomu Gomu no STOMP!" But Chopper dodged this and grabbed Luffy's leg throwing him towards Zoro who was ready to kick ass. Luffy was headed straight for Zoro who was eagerly awaiting Luffy. But Luffy stopped himself by catching onto some trees from which he used to send his legs towards Zoro to strike him. Which they did breaking, Zoro's block and sending him flying.

Luffy now charged at Chopper and yelled, "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" But in that instant Chopper transformed back into small reindeer form and rammed his antlers into Luffy's stomach. Luffy spit out blood again, but took the impact and the yelled, "GOMU GOMU no BAZOOKA!" as he threw his arms back as far as they could stretch the sending them back towards Chopper hitting him square on, sending Chopper flying backwards.

Usopp took out Kabuto and sent his "Hissatsu Fire Bird" towards Luffy who jumped out of the way in time. Luffy was in back of Usopp in less than a second and attacked Usopp, but found that he just hitting thin air. "That was a mirage Luffy," Nami roared at Luffy. "Usopp and I are the perfect team to kick your ass."

At this a bunch of Usopp and Nami came out of nowhere, surrounding Luffy. "Gimme a break," Luffy roared as he flung his leg clockwise hitting all the mirages, but missed one thing, that they weren't exactly normal mirages. They helding fire and burned Luffy's leg.

"What's wrong with you people?! Don't you see that if I stay with you, most likely I will end up killing all of you?" Luffy roared.

"We will keep you as our captain, because that is your rightful position. We will have no other person take that title. If you want to leave your crew, you must prove yourself worthy enough of being able to live." Zoro retorted. "Don't forget that you're a wanted man. You have been protected from the government because we are always moving, and together we always escape. But what could you do alone, on some island. Your bounty is now 300,000,000 Bellie, and many people will seek your head."

Luffy stood their, his face covering his eyes, where at one point in time, his hat was. Luffy began to walk towards Zoro, then lifted his head, "I give up, Zoro, I give up." Luffy said in a small, un Luffy-like voice. "You convinced me,"

At this everybody seemed to relax but Luffy started again, "You have convinced me, that even if I run away from you, there is no way I could live on without missing you guys and...her... So instead of being caught by the government or by missing the ol' times, I'll end my pitiful sorrow, by taking my own life."

At this Luffy raised his hand, where he held Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, and slit his throat, to the horror of the other Straw Hats. There lay a dying Luffy, with crimson tears leaking from his neck.

_You've convinced me..._

A/N: Note I did not kill Luffy off, what kind of story would it be if I killed Luffy off, now. Well, I'm not the greatest writer when it comes to action but I felt it was proficient. And note, the next chapter is half flashback, half current timeline.


End file.
